


Friday Night

by piece_of_arctic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cute i guess idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piece_of_arctic/pseuds/piece_of_arctic
Summary: Alexander : Stop laughing! I'm angry!Thomas : I'm sorry but you're really cute like this.Alexander : Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose.





	Friday Night

It was a nice Friday night and what were Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton doing?  Arguing of course!  Thomas had forgotten what they were arguing about; it was probably something stupid, like which part of an oreo is better. Thomas argues that the cookie is the best part while Alex says that it tastes like “a fucking rock” and that people who eat it willingly “have no soul”.  But that doesn't matter now, what matters now is that Alexander looks really cute right now with his hair all messed up from shaking his head and that crazy but smart look in his eyes.   Thomas can't help but laugh as his boyfriend paces up and down the room looking for another point to back up his argument.  Alex realizes that Thomas stopped talking and was now silently laughing, his head down with his shoulders shaking.  The shorter man stopped pacing and was now standing in front of Jefferson.   “Stop laughing! I’m angry!” he pouted, “I’m sorry but you're really cute like this” Thomas said between laughs. “Yeah, and you're really cute with a broken nose.” Alex grumbled jumping in a vain attempt to reach his annoyingly tall boyfriend’s face.   “You look like that grumpy cat meme”  “shut up Jeffershit”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever so please give me your opinions!! Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
